Breaking Dawn Quotes of the Day FAQ!
by Nosuchthingashappilyeverafter
Summary: Confused about the quotes of the day! Well, I'm here to un confuse you. Or confuse you more... Well, crazy and random answers to all your BD Qoutes of the day wonderings! Full explination inside.-IS BACK AGAIN BECAUSE SOMEONE TOLD ME TO D:-
1. Rock paper scissors

**Ok. Hello. this may be a little confusing. This is my Breaking Dawn quotes of the day FAQ. But it isn't a serious one. I'm not Stephenie. But I'll make up a question, and then answer it. With a random and never-gonna-happen answer. So this isn't like I found a copy and am now answering questions. It's total random and stupid guesses. **

**Disclaimer: Yup. I own Twilight and Breaking Dawn!**

**Stephenie- You what now?**

**Err, don't own them?**

**Stephenie- Thank you.**

**She ruins my fun. (**

**Today's Quote issss...**

**Alice: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."**

**Edward: "Why don't you just tell me who wins?"**

**Alice: "I do. Excellent."**

**So. The questions arrrrreee:** (**bold, question asker person**, _italics, me_)

**1. What are they playing for?**

_Well duh. The last slice of pizza!_

**But they don't eat.**

_So?_

**They wouldn't be fighting over it.**

_They would so!_

**Why?**

_Just...because, ok!_

**2. Why do they play rock paper scissors for whatever it is?**

_Number one, I told you! A pizza slice is what they are playing for. And they do rock paper scissors because that's all they have time for._

**Why?**

_Because Bella turned into a vicious and pregnant monster and is coming after them._

**Pregnant?**

_Yup._

**But-**

_Why are you being diffucult??_

**Because you are being ridiulous!**

_Am not!_

**Ya, you are.**

_How? It's entierly possible. They're gonna do the deed after the wedding._

**Yes, but-**

_CONVERSATION OVER!_

**A/N: So, like it? I'll zip it if ya want. But see? These theorys are pretty random. So don't take what I say here seriously. And each quote of the day is another chappie. I love reviews, by the way. ) Oh, and through those luverly reviews, you can submit questions that I can ask myself. Or the person asks me...or whatever. I think we'll call him Joe.**

**Joe- JOE? What kind of name is Joe?**

**The name you were given. So, ya. Give me questions about the quotes of the day (That are posted on www(dot)stepheniemeyer(dot)com remove the (dot)'s and replacewith . ). I might do more than two if you guys gimme god questions. Ya. bye! Reveiw!**


	2. Tropical brain disease?

**A/N Ok, I'm gonna keep going till everyone tells me to shut up. **

**Dislaimer- I don't own the books, BUT I OWN EDWARD!**

**Joe- Realy?**

**yup.**

**Edward- You own who now?**

**Uh, noone?**

**Joe- Nice move.**

**Today's quote is...**

**Bella: "Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"**

**1. What happened? (A/N I know, uncreative, but I need something to work with!)**

_Well, obviously Mike died from a tropical brain disease. _

**Ummm, I don't think so**.

_And why not Joe?_

**Because, JANE, it's not probable.**

_Jane? JANE? My name is Mia. _

**No, it is now Jane. Cause I said so.**

_You can't say anything! I am the author! AKA the boss!_

**Ugg! MOVING ON.**

_Fine._

**2. Is Bella using sacrcasm?**

_No. She decided Edward wasn't worth it and Jaob smells like poo, so she turned to Mike. Then he died of a tropical brain diesease. _

**Uh...that makes no sense. The whole story has been about Edward and Bella's romance, and the love she feels for Jacob. Mike is clearly not an option.**

_Oh, your just a poog._

**I'm a poog?**

_Good, you agree with me. _

**Wow. Can we say immature?**

_Of course we can._

**umm, ya...**

_Yup. _

**A/N Ugg that sucked. And no my name is not Mia. It's just my fav. name at the moment. My name is Bella...I wish... XD Anyway, please please please review. I'll let you into club Balice. (If ya don't know what that is, read my other story Notes Galore shamless advertising) OK, please sumbmit questions, cause I'm not creative... next quote is **

**Tanya: "Ah, Edward. I've missed you."**

**And I'd like something better than is Tanya back. Kk, byye!**


	3. Tanya: Ice cream or pizza?

**Yay! Thanks guys. So here ya go.**

**Today's quote: Tanya: "Ah, Edward. I've missed you."**

**1.Is Tanya working in an ice cream truck and greets Edward because he just ordered the most expensive-est ice cream for Bella which means more money for her? **(A/N: Thank you to Twilightistotallyawesome)

_No! Obviousy. Remember the pizza from the first chappie?_

**Err...the one that doesn't exist?**

_..._

**Ok, ok.**

_Ya, well Tanya delivered it. And shes like omg it's Edward. And then hits on him. And he runs away to marry her instead of Bella. And then Bella turns to Mike, who then dies of a TROPICAL BRAIN DISEASE!_

**Will you stop with the brain disease!**

_NEVA!_

**2. Is the rest of the Denali clan with her?**

_Yes, they run the pizza company you idiot!_

**But...**

_I DONT WANNA HEAR IT._

**they can't-**

_I'M HEARING IT!_

**Fine. Ruin Breaking Dawn.**

_Fo shizzle._

**A/N: PLEASE REVEIW AND SEND QUESTIONS! IF I DON'T GET QUESTIONS, I CAN'T WRITE THIS!**


	4. Giant VomitSpewing Mommy

**A/N: I came back because I was PEER PRESSURED INTO IT! **

**Naw, I decided to try it again before possibly handing it over to someone else to write. xD I know, I'm odd. So I'll go by her list of quotes, and then take some from the book if I actually get through them. Oh, and I am very sad that I was very wrong about the Bella getting preggers D: My friends are on team Renesme, and I don't like her because I was scoffing at the Bella-preggers-idea xD Oh, this story is continuing AS IF BD NEVER RELEASED!!! OKAY? So, they still think the preggers thing isn't possible.**

**Quote of the day: Emmett: "Oooo, scary."**

**1. What the hell could be scary to a huge vampire like Emmett?**

_Well that one's just obvious! Bella, the vicious, hormonal pregnant monster, grew big and such, and is about to have a bout of morning sickness all over his arm._

**...that doesn't even make sense. Why would Stephenie make her giant and vomit-spewing?**

_Because she wanted Bella to be like HER INNER MOMMY!_

**Last time I checked 'mommies' don't grow giant.**

_SHHHH SHE DOESN'T WANT THE READERS TO KNOW THAT JOE!!!_

**2. Why are you such an idiot?**

_That was harsh, Joe. Harsh._

**3. Why doesn't the Oooo have an H at the end?**

_It's a SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE that Emmett is missing h....h... umm, hugs. Yeah, hugs. Octopus hugs. _

**...octopus hugs?**

_Yeah. You have a problem with that?_

**-sigh- I guess not.**

**A/N: Wow, I fail at life. -waves hands- TwilightObsesser412 has permission to continue this xD As long as you link back to me, of course xD I might add chapters on to this if I'm insanly bored one day. But you can continue it how you see fit! **


End file.
